Professor Parenthesis
Professor Parenthesis (simply known as Parenthesis) is the main antagonist of the 2015 Disney Channel TV special O.W.C.A. Files, based on the Emmy-Award animated series Phineas and Ferb. He is an evil flea scientist bent on taking over O.W.C.A. with his army of Mecha-Fleas to take control all of O.W.C.A.'s agents to do his bidding for him. He was voiced by , who also played Lock in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Fife in Disney's Beauty & The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Appearance In his human appearance, Professor Parenthesis has tan skin, blue eyes, and light blond hair pointing up on his forehead. His head resembles to that of a round bracket, hence his name. He also wears a white lab coat with two light green shoulder pads, green shorts, and pink slippers. However, this appearance was nothing more than an android to conceal his true appearance: a tiny blue four-armed flea wearing a white shirt and pink slippers. Parenthesis' android is also capable of procuring four mechanical tentacles as back-up weapons and a giant LCD screen to show his true face. Biography Parenthesis first appeared in a hologram when Major Monogram and Carl learned that all of O.W.C.A.'s agents (except for Perry and his team of trainees) have been infested with tiny robotic fleas, which resulted in a lock-down on O.W.C.A. HQ to contain the infestation. Parenthesis claimed that he knew Monogram during their young years in biology class 30 years ago, but Monogram does not remember him at all (even when Parenthesis successfully recalled some of the names of their old classmates). Parenthesis stated that he was the one who sent the robotic fleas by implanting them in the collars to infest the agents, and that he has a remote that will allow the fleas to take control of every agent's neural system. As he activates the remote, all the animal agents fall under Parenthesis' control and they turn against Monogram and Carl, who are then forced to hide away from sight. Perry and his team are assigned to track down Parenthesis and stop him in his tracks, but knowing that they are the only ones who escaped the infestation, Parenthesis awaits for their arrival in his lair at the Grand Canyon, where he confines them in a death trap and explains to them about his plan. Parenthesis states that he will be having permanent control of all of the remaining agents once the Mecha-Fleas override their natural instincts in 28 minutes (per his remote). He then sets off his death trap before leaving for O.W.C.A.'s headquarters with his four remaining giant Mecha-Fleas, though the agents are saved by their new member, Perry's former nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who admitted earlier that he once met Parenthesis at an evil scientist convention three years ago. Parenthesis arrived to O.W.C.A. HQ after overriding its lockdown, just as Monogram and Carl are finally caught by the controlled agents. As Parenthesis gloats about his plan coming to success, he proclaims that he'll have the mind-controlled agents to wreak havoc around the world in order to smear O.W.C.A's good name to the world. However, Perry arrives to the rescue and manages to kick Parenthesis in the face, causing his head to fall out and revealing to be an android. Despite this, the android was still able to function as the real Parenthesis reveals himself to be a tiny talking flea controlling it the entire time. As the android sprouts a giant LCD screen (to show Parenthesis' true face) and four mechanical tentacles, Parenthesis had several of the animal agents to hold Monogram and Carl prisoner while he and his giant Mecha-Fleas pursue Perry around the training grounds. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz and the agent trainees manage to concoct a perfect trap for the parasites (per Perry's instructions), and Karen the Cat was able to destroy the giant Mecha-Fleas with her set of skills. Despite the setback, Parenthesis gloats that he still will have permanent control over the animal agents in 5 more seconds (according to his remote), but a household fan falls onto the android (thanks to some talking bugs, who were using the fan to fly their paper plane up to the top of O.W.C.A.'s headquarters to enlist themselves as new recruits throughout the entire special). This causes both Parenthesis' android and the remote to be destroyed, permanently disabling all of the remaining Mecha-Fleas and freeing all of the animal agents from Parenthesis' control for good. With his plan foiled, Parenthesis attempts to make one final attack of revenge, but Doofenshmirtz easily captures him with a pair of tweezers. Doofenshmirtz then hands over Parenthesis to Perry, who places Parenthesis inside an enclosed pill bottle for life as punishment for his crimes, much to the latter's anger. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Egotist Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Businessmen Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Crime Lord Category:Comedy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Animals Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parasite Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:One-Shot Category:Protective Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers